The Memories of the Past
by AmaraRae
Summary: Robins past is starting to come back. And someone from his past reenter his life.   I did not nor ever will own the teen titans. they belong to the the great gods of DC.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare and Enemies**

RICHARD! The woman screamed as she fell to the ground below her. "Mom!" The boy wonder shouted as jolted out of bed

"Dude! Robin are you alright?" asked his fellow titan that was more than half machinery

"Cy…. I'm fine", he said as he pushed his teammate away so he could stand "why wouldn't I be,"

"Rob, you screaming in your sleep," "It was just a nightmare," "Really?"

Yes, Cy really, the boy wonder said as he left his room. _Robin you are lying. It was more than just a nightmare and you know it,_

Morning Friend Robin, Starfire said as Cyborg and Robin entered

"Why do you always wear a mask, blurted out a green changeling

"beast! Cyborg yelled at his green friend "its his secret he will tell us when he's ready."

But before Robin could answer an alarm went off with red lights flashing

_No! It couldn't be!_

Trouble! Robin shouted

And there was at the big opening in the Jump City Bank Two-Face, The Riddler, Penguin nope it was Tony Zucco and an old enemy of Robin's

_WAIT what are THEY doing here! Robins mind shouted_

Why if it isn't The Boy Blunder, cackled The Joker

Guys be careful, TITANS GO! Robin yelled

He started to fight The Joker but he had his laughing gas.

Arggg! Robin shouted as The Joker sprayed him with his poisonous purple clown flower. But Robin would not go down that easily. Robin landed a punch hitting The Joker square in the chest, making the Joker stagger.

Boy Blunder Ha! Where is Batty to save you, the Joker cackled in his demonizing laugh.

He turned to see his friends handling Zucco then he charged for The Crazy madman. Only to be stopped by a punch the face that made the great Boy Wonder topple over and fall. The Joker cut off the boys air supply by crushing his throat with his Clown shoed foot.

ROBIN! Screamed Starfire who then turned to throw her green colored beams at the Clown Prince of Crime

"Too Bad dear old Batty isn't here to save you Bird Brain," the Joker yelled as Robin fell into the pool of unconsciousness

**DREAM/FLASHBACK**

_His mom and Dad were flying through the air as they were doing their famous trapeze act. _

_THE FLYING GRAYSONS everybody yelled a voice. A little boy watches his parents with absolute glee knowing he was next to go. Then SNAP the rope went and down went the boy's parents falling as though in slow motion but there was nothing he could do. The audience was screaming but the boys scream was heard over it all. He ran down the ladder that led down to the ground. He rushed to his parents side by squeezing through the crow. His parents were covered in their own blood and now the boy was too covered in his own parent's blood._

_Come on, a cop said to the boy pulling and pushing him away from the horror scene of his parents._

_NO, NO, NOOO! Screamed the boy trying to run back to his parent's dead bodies he wanted to be with them. But now he was all alone in the world, no one there to protect him or raise throughout the rest of his life. Alone he was._

_But there was a friend to be in the crowd that gone through the same thing as this little boy around the same age except years earlier and by a madman's gun. That man would never forget what the madman had said to him after he had just killed his parents "did you ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?" he had been asked._

_But that small boy who used to laugh was still sobbing when he was brought downtown to find what to do with this small precious child._

_The Boy was still covered in blood…._

Robin's eyes fluttered open beneath his mask when he awoke in the Tower's infirmary surrounded by his friends, his new family.

"Robin dude your awake," said Cy

"What happened" he asked his friend

"You fell unconscious, "then everything flashed before his eyes.

There's a call I need to make, Robin said weary

No, you need to get rest, his friend told him with concern

Im fine he said standing up and pushing his friend out of the way

**Authors Note:** Please read & review this is my first time ever putting any of my ideas out there and I am a aspiring author please R&R be as critical as you need to be i can take critisim


	2. The Phone Call and The Intruder

**Chapter 2: The Phone Call and the Intruder**

Robin was just about to dial the number when it rang.

What DO you WANT! Robin yelled

Robin are you okay? Asked Raven coming into the room to see her friend and leader so angry.

The Joker Has escaped, said the dark voice on the other line

I know, Robin said with little innocence

Robin the Joker hurt you badly you should still be resting, Cyborg said entering the room

What! Yelled the dark voice

No way it's the Batman, said Beastboy

Guys quiet! Raven said trying to help her fellow teammate.

Nothing, Robin said into the communicator

I'm coming, said the dark voice.

No we are fine here you need to stay Gotham, Robin seethed

Robin listen to me- the voice began to say but was cut off by Robin hanging up.

Dude Why did you do that? BB asked

He doesn't need to be involved, Robin said leaving the room.

When he had entered his room he scoffed.

I am on my own. I don't need his help anymore. He said lying down on his back to rest after the long day that had just occurred.

A little while later there was a knock on his door

Robin we are going out for pizza want to join us? Asked starfire

No, Robin said

After his team had left the Tower Robin had drifted off to sleep.

_Richard this is Bruce Wayne he is going to take care of you now, said a cop to a small boy no older than eight._

_The boy just nodded his head and shook hands with billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne._

_Richard this is Alfred, Bruce said to the boy introducing his butler and lifelong friend._

_HI, the boy says. Getting into the limo behind Bruce, and flashing lights of cameras behind them. _

Intruder guys there is an intruder! Yelled Cyborg

Robin sat up in bed covered in sweat.

Then he saw an outline of a dark caped crusader

What Are You doing Here? Robin asked furiously

Robin open up! Yelled Cyborg

The intruder is in here, Robin said quietly

Dick, Batman said slowly

What do you want Bruce? Robin asked

Then Robin's door opened with all his friends coming in rushing.

Oh My God! Your Him! Shouted Beast Boy"

Dick, Batman began to say

Its Robin, Robin seethed

Dude you don't have to call him that, Beast Boy said

So you haven't told them yet? Batman asked

Then Robin got up and turned on the lights to his dark bedroom. He then turned and faced his former mentor.

I told you not to come, Robin said

Yes and I wanted to see if you were really fine which obviously you are not, batman said in his dark voice.

The team just looked plain confused and flabbergasted by their leader.

Robin what have you not told us? Starfire asked him. Robin just looked at his mentor then at his team.

My identity, Robin said slowly And what do you mean by I'm not fine? How can You know that?

I saw you thrashing, Batman said with his arms across his chest

Nightmare, was Robins explanation

Again? Cyborg asked a little angry with his leader

Again, Batman repeated

Ye—robin began to say but was interrupted by girl in black outfit and had blonde hair hidden behind a mask.

You! She shouted pouncing on Robin punching him several times in the arm and chest.

Batgirl stop! Batman said almost at a shout, our friends here had a little run in with the Joker.

She then stopped. Why did you leave without saying goodbye Why Dick Why?

You know he may have done but you don't have keep calling him that, BB said

No Beast Boy that's my…. My… nickname, Robin tried to say

WHAT? Shouted his team

Now before you answer that detail Robin, I would inform you are returning to Goth—Batman started to say

NO! Robin said with a rush of energy but immediately sat down because what still too much for him to handle.

See, Batman said

I'm fine here with them, he began to say but stopped when his eyes met his mentors he looked away only to come face to face with Batgirl.

Richie, Batgirl said putting her arm around the boy wonder, trying to comfort her old friend. Tell them they'll understand the importance of a secret.

Rob, we won't get mad, Cy said

Fine, my name is Richard Grayson, was all the kid could say before looking away ashamed of keeping the secret.

No way than that means you are Bruce Wayne, BB said awe struck

Now Dick would you mind telling us what happened between you and The Joker, Batman asked his ward

Tony Zucco was there and I was hit by Jokers flower but it was different than the others, Robin said

But before Batman could respond the Boy wonder past out.

ROBIN! Screamed Starfire and Batgirl

Richard! Batman said running to the boys side

Follow us Cyborg said as batman lifted the helpless boy in his arms

_It had been a year since the accident that had claimed his parents' lives. So he had locked himself in his bedroom wanting to be alone and no longer afraid on this day he would not smile or talk at all. He felt alone I mean he did have Bruce but…._

_He felt so scared to ever go out to the circus cause that would mean seeing the accident happen again as a flashback a horrible remembrance of what had happened on that night so many months ago. He had no blood family but he did have Alfred and Bruce._

_Why did they die Dick asked himself as he awoke that morning. Bruce became a father sort of to him. Even though he wasn't he looked up to Bruce._

_A few years later…_

_Dick had become Robin Batman's sidekick. But Bruce's ward, and he would never tell Bruce this but he needed him._

**Authors Note: r&r plz**


	3. The Past

**Chapter 3: The Past**

Richard! Batman said sitting next to the Boy Wonder

Then Boy Wonder's body started flaying.

He's seizing! Yelled Cyborg

Batman held the small boys body down to keep him from hurting himself.

AH! Robin yelled in his sleep.

Then his body went limp again. He was in no condition to do anything.

Batgirl call Alfred and tell him about Dick, Batman told Batgirl

Kay, she said

Then Batman removed his cowl to reveal a mans face.

Then a little while later…..

AHHHH! Robin shouted as he bolted up in bed but felt his body being pushed back down to the bed. And he realized he could not fight the hands that held him.

Then he opened his eyes to see the familiar face of his mentor

Bruce, Robin said weakly

Shhh, Bruce said wiping the sweat from the boy's forehead.

What happ- Robin began to say

The Joker did something to you, Bruce said holding the boy's head in his arms like he did so many years ago. Was it Scarecrow?

No, it was just a continuing nightmare from before, said the boy filled to exhaustion

About what? Asked Bruce with some worry

The accident, was Robin answered

Bru- Batgirl said as she reentered the room. Robin your awake

Yes, Bruce said

Bruce Alfred wants to talk to she said handing over the communicator.

Master Bruce is Master Dick alright, asked a worried old British voice.

Alfred he just woke up, Bruce said

Hi Al, Robin managed to say

Master Dick you've gone and gotten yourself in some trouble again, Alfred said

Yes he has, Bruce answered

AAARRRGGGGG! Groaned Robin doubling over in agonizing pain

Richard! Gotta go Alfred said a frantic Bruce. What Hurts?

My side and head its like he is in there, groaned Robin, Help Bruce. Those words hadn't come out of thst boys mouth in a long time.

Then Robin felt is grip on reality fading but he was holding on. He hated that his team had to see him like this so weak and not in control. He was worthless at the time but he realized that he and Bruce were on level ground again hopefully.

Than Bruce took a small vial out of his utility pocket.

What is that? Asked Raven and Starfire

A antidote, hang on Dick, said Bruce then he put the vial into a syringe and injected it into the boys arm. Praying that it would work.

Then Robin's vision started clearing and the pain was subsiding. And he felt stronger and out of pain.

Good thing you don't listen, robin said

Yeah, Said Bruce

Bruce, I'm sorry I really-, Robin was beginning to talk

I know what you mean, said Bruce in response still wiping the sweat from the boy's face.

No wait a moment here Robins alright but what was the accident he was talking about? Asked BB

Come on BB give Rob a chance to recover, said Cyborg

Cy its alright, the accident that claimed my parents' lives eight years ago today actually, Robin answered slowly.

That's right Dick, no wonder you wanted to be left alone, Bruce said

Can you guys leave me alone so I can sleep? Robin asked in a very exhausted voice then drifted off to sleep.

_The Boy Wonder had woken up in the medical bay of the Batcave._

_What Happened the boy asked trying to sit up but was pushed down by two very strong hands._

_What? Asked the Boy scared a little._

_Dick don't move you've been seriously hurt came a dark familiar voice. Before the Boy could ask any more questions the man came into the view of the boy's eyesight. The Joker the voice said he shot at you and you went unconscious. There are two bullets in you one in your shoulder blade and the other in you back._

_The boys eyes went large then went very very small in fear._

_Don't worry Master Dick you'll be fine, said the familiar calming British voice of Alfred._

_Al? the boy asked _

_Shhh, Master Dick, Alfred said wiping the sweat that beaded the boys face. _

_Then the oxygen mask went over his face to keep his breathing regular. He then fell back into the welcoming pool of unconsciousness it was too welcoming not to resist. Fortunately for the 12 year old that meant that the pain that was going to arrive he missed because he fell into the safe world were pain wasn't there._

_Pain in the real world was always so inevitable. His parents death witnessing it. Then being haunted by the memories and nightmares. Nothing ever helped the boy. But Bruce had Bruce was making the young boy feel important made him feel like he could actually fly like a robin._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Robin had just woken up back in the infirmary of Titans Tower. He looked over to see his old mentor asleep in the chair next to bed. Robin felt better since the antidote had worked its course, but still he wondered why he was still having those dreams of his past. He looked up at the ceiling and began to think of his past and that night of the accident. But more than anything he just wanted to get up out of this bed and go flip through the air; he knew that there was no way he was going to be let out of this bed let alone the room.

Hey there's an old guy at the door, BB shouted

Then Batman woke up and saw that robin was awake and fully conscious.

So how are you feeling? Bruce asked

Better, Robin answered

I think you have a visitor, BB said to Batman Wow dude Robin your awake!

Who is it? Bruce asked

I don't know, BB answered

Then the figure of a familiar face filled Robin's face with smile.

Master Dick, its good to see you conscious, said the voice of Alfred

Alfred what are you doing here? Robin asked

Now do you really think I would have stayed there in Gotham while you were quite unwell Master Dick? Asked Robin  
Oh Robin I am so glad that you are fine, Starfire said heading to hug Robin but she was stopped by Cyborgs arm. And BB was mumbling to himself.

Beast Boy are okay? Robin asked

Yeah I'm just thinking, BB answered

Now it makes sense I remember seeing you when I was really young with my parents, BB blurted out.

How B? Cyborg asked the changeling

Robin immediately looked at Bruce and Alfred the two people he trusted more than his team.

I was part of something called the FLYING GRAYSONS, but a man named Tony Zucco had messed with the act and my parents never completed their act, Robin said slowly knowing that he would start crying soon.

Rob, seriously? Asked Cyborg.

Yeah, Robin responded

Dick you know that once your better your coming ba- Bruce started to say

Then lights started flashing

TROUBLE! Robin shouted

The team ran from the room leaving their leader with his old mentor and butler.

Cy who is it, Robin asked as Cyborg reentered the room

Now don't over react but its Slade, Cy answered

Crap! Robin shouted

Who's Slade? Batman asked

He's like the Joker

Except he doesn't kill he just loves toying with you, Cyborg explained

GO! Robin told Cyborg then again he was alone with his mentor

Then a little while later his communicator went off.

Whats wrong? Robin yelled in the phone

TSk tsk Robin you abandoned your team, Slade eerie voice said

Then Batman looked Robin

Slade let them go, Robin seethed

Now Robin you know that wouldn't be any fun. If you ever want to see your friends alive you know what I want from you, said Slades sly tone

Then his masked face appeared in small screen of the communicator.

Slade, Robin seethed again

Be my apprentice or you will never see your friends again, Slade said slyly

NO! Slade this is between me and you not them, Robin shouted

Batman put back on his cowl and took the communicator from Robin.

Let the kids go Slade, Batman growled

Oh so Batsy there, cackled the Joker

Batman tensed up.

Slade just let them go, Robin said

Rob! Don't do it! Shouted his teammates

Meet me by the Jump City Bank and you will get your friends back little Robin, Slade said slyly then he hung up.

Dick you are still recovering there is now way I am letting you do this, Batman said

Well you are no longer in charge this is my turf not yours and I know how to handle Slade, Robin responded pulling of the wires that connected him to the machines. Stood up and left the room before anyone could stop him. He grabbed his mask then put on his uniform and was about to head out when a large hand grabbed his arm.  
Let me go! Robin said yanking his arm away from the Batman.

Then he hopped on his R- Cycle and headed to Jump.

But Batgirl was trailing behind her previous partner, but he did not know that he was being followed.

When he finally got near the Jump City Bank he was close and he would give up anything to see his friends safe again.

Then he looked behind him thinking he heard something but realized it was just the wind.

When he had gotten to the Bank he saw his team all tied up and Slade standing there waiting and Robin knew that The Joker had to be somewhere nearby but where.

Slade I'm here now let them go, Robin bellowed

Robin bravo I knew that would get to you. No become my apprentice and you will get your friends back in one piece. Slade told Robin

Robin! Screamed Starfire at the site of the leader.

What is he doing? Batgirl asked herself as she sat on top of a building overlooking.

Slade let them go! Robin shouted again

Oh so the little birdie was let out his cage? Asked the crazy Joker

So two against one this seems fair, Batgirl said jumping down from the building

What are you doing here? Robin asked

Helping you, she said with a smile then threw a few batarangs in the direction of The Joker.

Then Robin started hand to hand combat with Slade.

Become my apprentice and your friend won't get hurt little Robbie, Slade said as Robin looked to see Batgirl being over powered by the Joker.

No! Robin yelled falling to his knees begging him to stop hurting his friends.

Fine! Slade said

Robin, Slade and The Joker disappeared.

ROBIN! Screamed Batgirl

What happened where is Dick? Batman asked worriedly when the team had come back to the Tower.

Dick, he he he stuttered Batgirl

The Joker was overpowering me so Dick gave himself up, Batgirl said looking at the floor

We lost him again to Slade, Cyborg yelled in furry

Wait what? Batman asked

But before anyone could answer the communicator to the Tower went off, and Cyborg rushed over.

Robin appeared on the screen.

Robin Starfire began to say

Don't talk just listen this maybe the last you from me for a long time. I don't know where we are for all I know we could be Gotham just stay safe and if you come after me…..Well just don't alright, please just do-, Robin stopped midsentence

Then the crazy murderous devilish laugh filled the room.

Trying to get in touch with Batsy, Bird Brain? Asked a crazy voice well that's not allowed now is it?

Stay away I maybe Slade's apprentice but I will never work for likes of you! Robin yelled

Oh well that's just sad new for the Boy Blunder then isn't because if Sladey and me here work together then you are mine too, said the crazy maniacal voice.

Stay away from me, the boy wonder yelled

Then you saw a gaseous smoke fill the room, and heard Robin's hacking and gasping for air then the communicator hit the floor. Then it was picked up and you someone with bleach white skin crazy green hair and bloody red murderous lips.

Looks like Batsy lost his little Birdie, laughed the Joker

Then Slade's face appeared he is now my apprentice!

**Authors note: please I beg of you R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: sorry I had major major writers block and like twenty different characters running around in my brain. So here's what you've all been waiting for. And thank you to all my reviewers.**

Previously…..

"Looks like Batsy lost his little Birdie," laughed the Joker

Then Slade's face appeared" he is now my apprentice!"

Then…..\Titans Tower

"Damn it Dick," Batman growled pounding and angry fist on a table

"This is all my fault," Batgirl cried looking away

"No it's not your fault. Its mine I should have never let him leave," Batman growled

2 Hours Later/ Teen Titans

"What are we going to do?" Bb whispered

Cyborg realized his team needed a leader right now.

"B.. we will find him," cyborg said in a booming like voice

"No, I don't need anyone else getting hurt," Batman said

"Well Slade is our problem and so is Robin, we are going to help," Cyborg said

"Ahh," Raven groaned

"Raven what's wrong?" Cyborg asked with worry

"Remember the connection I have with Robin, well he just came back to consciousness and he's in pain lots of pain. And he's just taking it, no reaction. But it truly hurts him," Raven groaned

"Do you know where he is?" BB asked

"No but I think he does, somewhere in Gotham I think because it's definitely not Jump. It's an old building with old cells." Raven groaned, "I lost the connection."

"The old Arkham," Batman began to say but was interrupted by a beeping coming from his communicator and it was Robin.

He quickly answered it.

"Robin, Robin are you okay? Where are you?" Batman said rushed

"OOH, so Batsie is worried about his little birdie. MUUUUAAAAAAA," a crazy laugh that could only belong to one person.

"Joker," Batman seethed

Batman hooked his communicator to the big screen so everyone could see.

"Batsie Watsie wants his little birdie," cackled Joker

"Batman!" Robin shouted

"Shut up I'm on the phone little bird," said a very creepy voice, "Here's your little boy,"

Then the communicator was then pointed in a another direction. And Robin was seen tied up and bloody and bruised. Slade was then seen with a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Say it," Slade demanded

"Say it little birdie the words aren't that hard for the famous boy blunder," cackled the Joker

"Robin!" Batman, Batgirl and the Teen Titans shouted at their leader.

They could clearly see that Robin had been getting beaten for hours now, he looked like he was on the verge of breaking but Batman knew better he knew Robin. More importantly he knew Dick.

"Never!" you heard the teen seethe angrily.

Then you saw Slade kick Robin in the back of the head.

"Say it," Slade said

"No!"

"SAY IT NOW!" Slade shouted then you saw the Joker take out canister.

"A little present from an old friend," Joker cackled

Robin knew exactly what it was; it was the Scarecrow's fear gas.

"M..ma..mas…master," Robin whispered not in defeat but in anger and disappointment in himself.

Then the communicator went black.

_Old Arkham Asylum Robin's POV_

I surrendered one thing I never did. But I had to for my team. If the Batman saw me now he, he'd…

"Hello, Birdie," the Joker cackled

"Joker," I seethed

Then the Joker made a call using my communicator.

Then I heard his voice.

"Batman!" I shouted in resistance to my captors.

The y had been trying for hours now to make something I would never say.

I heard the conversation between the Joker and Batman.

"Shut up I'm on the phone little bird," said the Joker in a very senseless fake offended voice, "Here's your little boy,"

Then the Joker turned the communicator towards me so I was seen by everyone on the other side. I was probably a bad sight to see; I was black and blue and had blood all over my body. And Slade had his hand on my shoulder.

"Say it," Slade demanded

"Say it little birdie the words aren't that hard for the famous boy blunder," The Joker said to me in his cackling voice

"Robin!" Batman, Batgirl and the Teen Titans shouted as they saw me, I'm guessing.

"Never!" I seethed angrily and defiantly

Then Slade kicked me hard in the head. I held in the groan of pain that surged through my body.

"Say it," Slade said

"No!"

"SAY IT NOW!" Slade shouted then you saw the Joker take out canister.

"A little present from an old friend," Joker cackled

I knew what that canister was like the back of my hand that stuff was just as bad as the Joker's evil maniacal ways of torture. I would just be unconscious but still feel every drop of pain. It was the Scarecrow's fear gas

"M..ma..mas…master," I whispered not in defeat but in anger and disappointment in myself, because now I really was defeated.

Then The Joker turned off the communicator and placed the canister on the table next to him.

Slade bent down so we met eye to eye.

"That's a good little bird now, is in it? He laughed

And I seriously wanted to punch him right there in the face but I couldn't. Then next thing I now I'm in a cloud of darkness from an overwhelming feeling of pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY FANS OF MINE I KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO HATE ME AFTER THIS BUT HERES MY TWITTER ACCOUNT SO YOU CAN FOLLOW WHAT I DO FOR MY FANFICTION WRITING AND IF YOU CHECK IT OUT YOU'LL SEE SOMETHING IMPORTANT ON MY ACCOUNT SO HERES THE LINK: **/#!/AmaraRae1


	7. Not quite what you thought

**I am really sorry but as you can see this is not an update but a notice that I have three polls on my page and some have to do with this story so I suggest that you go to my page and check out my poll.**

**CHECK OUT THE POLLS ON MY PAGE!**


End file.
